A New Lifetime, A New Day, A NewMaster?
by pokemonflower9379
Summary: It has been over a hundred years since Ciel's untimely demise, Sebastian has been searching for his soul, going from reincarnation to reincarnation, only to have it slip from his grasp each time. After 12 failures, he was ready to give up, until he saw her, Melody Mortiza, the 13th reincarnation.Only one problem, Melody's a 16 year old demon hunter, can he get her to listen to him?
1. Chapter 1

A new lifetime, a new day, a new….Master?

Chapter 1

As I ran through the alleyways, trying to gather enough time to protect myself, the only sounds that I heard were my black vans, now slightly speckled with blood, hitting the ground in a hurried pattern, and my heart pounding with my ears, my knee long chocolate brown hair, flying in a flurry behind me. I stopped, hiding behind a nearby dumpster in order to catch my breath. Slowly scanning the area before emerging from behind the dumpster, I was amazed by what I saw, which was nothing. "Did I really lose him?" I thought to myself, looking around once again. My right side twinged in pain, causing me to hiss.

I gently lifted up my shirt to inspect the damage. A foot long gash ran vertically along my hip, not deep enough to hit anything important, but deep enough for plenty of blood loss. "Aw man," I said silently while ripping a strip of my shirt to tie around and attempt to stanch the now reopened wound. "It's all this damn running," I grunted through the pain of the fabric hitting the wound. I looked down at my once pristine sky blue t-shirt, which at this point was more maroon than blue from the blood. My jeans were covered in a mixture of blood, sweat, dirt, and who knows what else from the chase.

I gave a heavy sigh before standing up once again, "Another outfit down the drain. Come to think of it, the school's is going to need another sub as w-" I stopped as I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

"No running in the halls Ms. Mortiza," the creature hissed in my ear.

"How did he sneak up without the pendant noticing?" I thought to myself. "My bad, Mr. Satralas," I said trying to fight the pain coming from my wound from hitting the ground so forcefully.

"I'm afraid that won't cover it this time ," He said in a mock scolding tone, "You know the rules," I could feel the smirk on his face as he continued, "Three strikes, you're out."

"Ok relax Mel, you have been in worse situa-"My train of thought was derailed by the sound of a blade being unsheathed.

While half pinning me to the ground, the teacher creature began preparing the blade for its intended purpose, killing me. "Though it wasn't pristine before," he said as he moved the blade to my throat, "this alleyway is going to be so much messier when I'm done with you, but at least dried blood will complement the color of the bricks. Don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," I said in all honestly. "But it's not going to be my blood," I thought to myself. "You always were a decent art teacher," I said, trying to distract him, "one of my favorites."

"You were one of my favorites as well ," he said sincerely, "at least you could tell the difference between Realism and Surrealism."

"I don't suppose you would honor your favorite student's last request then?" I said as I sneakily maneuvered my hand into my pocket. "The second he lets me up and not any later, that's when I'll strike," she thought to herself.

The creature pondered this for a few moments. "Oh why not," He said, "A final request is the least I could do for such an accomplished killer and a near perfect student. So what exactly does the infamous demon killer want?"

"I would like to stand up and see my favorite teacher face to face, one last time," I said, choosing my words carefully, "and if possible, perhaps the real name of the pers-no, the demon at who's hands I am finally meeting my demise."

The demon let out a small chuckle, and without realizing it, he let his guard down, "You must think I'm a moron. I know all about you and I know what will happen if I let you up. But the name, the name is Auros."

I let out a chuckle of my own, "Auros, what a pure name for someone so evil, perfect name for my next conquest."

"Your next conquest?"He began to laugh heartily at this. "If you have noticed dear, I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you."

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly, "you would think." "But then this happened," I said pulling the corked flask out of my pocket. Quickly rolling over to see his face, I uncorked the bottle and flung the liquid at his face.

As soon as the liquid hit his face, he released his grip on not only me, but his blade as well, dropping to the ground writhing in pain. "What did you just do?" he managed to say through the pain.

Taking my chance, I hastily stood up and tackled him, thus reversing our positions. "What?" I grunted out, "After all my previous encounters, did you really think I didn't have any salt mixed with holy water on me?"

"NOT TODAY BRAT!" and with that, he used all of his strength to throw her off of him and at the wall.

As soon as she hit the wall, she felt all the air in her body rush out. "Cheap shot," she moaned before getting to her feet. "Why must all you demons be so stubborn?" she questioned as she climbed up the nearest fire escape and out of the demon's reach.

"We say the same about you, my dear," he said as he appeared behind her. He then proceeded to sweep her legs, pushing her off of the fire escape to the awaiting ground below. He began to cackle as she stumbled over the edge of the balcony, not noticing until too late that I had grabbed the tails of his coat.

"Oh no, you don't," I said as I began to fall, "If I go, you're coming with me!" With that we both fell from the fire escape, tumbling down thirty feet until we both hit the ground. I heard a crack as I landed on my right arm. "Yeow," I yelled after the pain had registered. I attempted to move it and met with obvious resistance. "Great," I thought to myself, "another emergency room visit." And that's when I noticed it, both Mr. Satralas, no, Mr. Auros and I were both equal distance from the blade, and only I had regained the ability to move so far, but he wasn't far behind. I saw him stirring and so I took my chance.

I hurried and grabbed the blade, taking the opportunity to run it through the demon's heart. An inhuman scream echoed through the alleyway. I could tell from the scream that I had only nicked his heart. "GOD D#MN IT, AT LEAST TRY TO AIM YOU IDIOT!" he screamed through the pain. He tried to move to attack me, but he found he couldn't move. "What's happening?! What did you do?" He shouted at me as I was in the middle of prepping the ritual.

"It the effect of the holy salt Mr. Auros," I said as I continued working on the circle I was drawing tripping checking to make sure everything was just right, "I had already planned on this happening and I had planned where you would land. So I came prepared and had this thing planted in your current spot," I said referencing that he was in the exact middle of my banishment circle, "When the salt mixed with your demonic magic, it was only a matter of time until your entire body froze up; the sword through the heart was just the kick start to it."

"Wait wait," he tried to plead, "don't do this, I can give you wealth, power, anything your heart desires."

I gave this some thought for a moment before deciding, "Nah. Why sell my soul for that stuff when I could do it myself." After this I had completed the circle and was about to start the spell when he began laughing. "What's so funny about your imminent death?" I asked as I untied the strip of cloth from my now non-bleeding wound.

"What you said dear," he spoke as he continued laughing, "that whole _your_ soul business. It's almost as if you didn't know."

"Know about what?" I asked warily.

"Oh so you really don't know," he said in fake concern. "Haven't you always wondered why we all come after to you?"

I could tell he was trying to lure me into a trap. "Not this time buddy," I said before dropping the bloody rag in the center, ready to start the spell, "not this time." And with that I began the chanting and he began screaming once more. After nearly ten minutes, the spell was nearly complete.

After he resigned to his death, like many others before him, he had gone silent. In his last few seconds of life, Mr. Auros tried to teach me one last thing. His last words were, "Beware the raven , beware the raven."

After he was gone, I pondered his last words for a few moments before feeling pain reenter my body. I let out another hiss and the pain in my arm began to throb. "Ugh, hospital time I suppose," I said as I began clearing the circle away. As I began to walk towards the alley's exit, I noticed something still on the ground where Mr. Auros had previously laid.

Not only had his blade remained, but it had reverted back into its original form, his supposed lucky bracelet. "So that's why he never took this thing off," I mumbled, checking to see if it was safe before picking it up, "A perfect new addition to my conquest case." And with that I slipped the new trophy in my pocket and began to limp towards where I had stored my bag.

After finding my bag, I called one of the few people who I can talk to after an attack. "Luna, it's me."Luna Ferrox was a 25 year old witch who ran the local Harley dealership. I had met her shortly after moving to the city ten years ago. It was my sixth birthday when she found my propped up against a bike in her shop. After that she had become my go-to gal for emergency hospital transport and clean up duty. She had even given me my trusty stead, Sakura, my classic cherry red Harley.

"Where are you, who was it this time, and how's Sakura?" she questioned.

"The alleyway between Coldstone and Hot Topic, Mr. Satralas, and currently wrecked in the school parking lot."

"Damn, he was a cute one," she said as I heard her grabbing her keys. "How bad are you hurt?"

"…Bring spare clothes, and I'm bleeding a bit. Maybe need stitches."

"Already grabbed them and I'll be there in ten. After I drop you off, I'll pick up Sakura and see how long repairs will take. Just don't pass out."

"I'll try, see ya soon." After that I hung up and began to wait, feeling myself already begin to fade away from blood loss. "Must stay awake," I said aloud. After several minutes, I felt my demon sensing pendant begin to tingle. "Oh are you kidding me?" I muttered looking around to find nothing. "This thing must need a tune-up," she said shaking the pendant. When she finally saw Luna's car approaching, she was thoroughly creeped out.

"Jeez," Luna said opening the door, "You have had one hell of a night."

"Let's get out of here," I said hopping in her car, "I'm pretty close to passing out."

"As you wish," she said as we prepared the go to the hospital.

"Thanks," I said as I glanced out the window one last time before passing out. I did not pass out from blood loss though. I had passed out after seeing a tall, black wing clad creature standing on a near by roof top. I had begun to panic when I heard a soothing voice in my head.

"Sleep young one."

That was all it said before I had passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Two weeks later*

It was a pleasantly cool day at the end of September as I arrived at Luna's to check on Sakura's repair. "What's the word, hummingbird?" I said as I opened the door, the scent of gasoline and motor oil filling my nostrils, "ah, nothing like the smell of perfection in the morning." After my previous encounter with Mr. Auros a few weeks ago, my life had been relatively calm for once.

My gash was nearly healed and would only reopen if I overexerted myself. My arm had turned out not to be broken, but a minor sprain, the crack had most likely come from Mr. Auros hitting the ground and thanks to Luna, the school board believes that quit without leaving his two weeks. My life was finally going normal. And that terrified me.

Though my outside area had been calm, inside I had been panicking like crazy. I was worried over the fact that there hadn't been any attacks in the past few weeks. Though I should have been happy that I could finally relax a bit, I had become severely paranoid, always on my guard to prevent any attacks. And then there was Mr. Auros's message. What had he meant by, " _Beware the raven, beware the raven."_?

"In the back Mel," I heard her shout, "feel free to come on back."

And I did just that, weaving my way through the stacks of parts and order forms, I slowly made my way to the repair den. After only stumbling once over a set of handle bars, I finally made it into the room. "How is she Luna?" I said with concern in my voice. Though I hadn't had her long, she was one of my most prized possessions.

"Turn around and ask her yourself," she said while cleaning the oil off of her hands.

And I did just that and was shocked by what I saw, dropping my bag on the floor besides me. Right in the middle of the den sat Sakura, looking brand new. I rushed over to check her out, and I found not a scratch on her. "How did you do it?" I asked, so happy the one of my only friends was in pristine condition once again. I was all but bouncing in glee. As I slowly felt my breathing increase, I could feel a coughing fit coming on.

"First off," she said as she tossed my bag to me, "calm down and take a puff before you have an attack again and then I'll continue."

"Fine," I grumbled as I pulled out my inhaler, though I could defeat demons without breaking a sweat half the time, any type of over excitement brought on an asthma attack. Be it due to sheer anger or excitement, it's the same every time. After I had taken a breath and let it settle, I motioned for her to continue.

"It was easy," she continued after she was satisfied with my breathing, "a few spells and a new paint job and Bam! Good as new."

"What do I owe you," I said as I took out my wallet, hands shaking slightly due to the medicine beginning to take effect.

"Mel, you know your money isn't good here," she said chuckling, "just try to keep her in one piece for more than three weeks this time."

"If you say so," I said putting my wallet away, "and I'll try but you know my line of work." I felt myself waver a bit as a heat flash made its way through my body.

"Yes. I know, just be careful though," she said before turning around to face me, "Are you ok? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, just not feeling up to snuff," I admitted.

"Ah, so that the other reason you came here," she chuckled once again, "you don't want _them_ to find you and force you to visit a doctor. If they come here, I won't say a thing."

"I'm not sick, just feeling a bit off," I assured her before asking the question I was dying to ask. "Is she good to go," I asked in hopes of being able to feel the freedom of the open road once again.

"Yup," she beamed before tossing me the keys, "she's all yours. But be careful, things have been too calm lately," she warned.

"I know, it's spooking me too, maybe the pendant's putting out a stronger signal then before," I said as my hand subconsciously went up to grab the pendant, only to meet with air. "Ah hell, I left it on my nightstand," I said annoyed.

"Then be extra careful," she said with obvious worry on her face, "something's going to happen today, I have that feeling again."

"Good or bad?" I asked, hesitant to know the answer.

"I honestly can't tell," she admitted, "but be alert and don't let your guard down. Now get out of here," she said tossing me my helmet.

"Thanks Lu-Lu bird," I said as I wheeled Sakura outside. I was hurrying to put on my helmet when I heard a caw from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a large black raven perched on the shop's roof. "A raven," I murmured in shock, before shaking my head, "it's just a coincidence Mel, Relax." And with that, I hopped on Sakura and took off.

If only I had stayed behind a few extra moments. If I had, I would have seen the crow fly off towards the nearest, tallest tree, and perch on someone's arm. "Did you find it?" the black figure asked the raven. The raven merely cawed in response. The figure gave an ominous fanged smile. "Excellent," he said as he absorbed the raven back into his body.

A few moments later, a tall, slender man made his way down the tree. The sun glinted off of the man's short, raven colored hair. He was currently dressed in a plain black suit, not like a business person's outfit. More like…a butler.

After checking his watch, he spoke once again. "We shall meet again soon my master," he said as he obtained a lock on the person he had been trying for nearly a century to track down. He began towards his desired location, hoping that the fates weren't playing a cruel joke on his once again. "This is it," he assured himself, "this damn thing has gotten away twelve other times. This has to be it, lucky number 13."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could feel myself grinning ear to ear from beneath the helmet. I felt all my troubles begin to melt away as Sakura sped through the streets. After being stuck walking everywhere for the past few weeks, it just felt invigorating being able to feel the rush of adrenaline I had every time I rode Sakura. The feeling of absolute freedom, the feeling that I was in charge of myself, the feeling of, my stomach suddenly growled loudly,….the feeling of hunger. I chuckled to myself after both hearing and feeling my stomach growl, "Guess I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."

While waiting at a nearby red light I noticed a quaint and quiet café, "Perfect, I can grab a bite and try to finally get past chapter 1 of that damn vampire book." As I looked for a parking spot, I began growing more and more frustrated, "Seriously? Not a single empty spot?" After searching for twenty minutes for a spot, I finally gave up and parked about a block away. Grabbing my bag, I made sure Sakura was safe.

As I started towards the café, I couldn't help but shudder and turn around swiftly. "Who's there," I asked, suddenly feeling extremely nervous about being on the empty street alone. After not receiving a reply, I hurried into the café, yearning to be in a more populated area.

After I had gone inside, the mysterious man walked out of the shadows, the scent of fresh blood emanating from his body. Though he had not seen the girl, he had seen the lower demon that had been about to pounce on her and took action. "Let this serve as a warning," he said turning back to the bleeding and tattered lesser demon, "This soul is and always will be mine."

The demon merely hissed in reply. Fusing himself with the shadows, the bloody demon retreat back, most likely to hell, to heal. The man chuckled at this before turning back around; continue towards his target, "That's what I thought." After tracing his mark, he began towards the café.

After placing my coffee order and grabbing a triple choco-chunk muffin, I sat down in one of the chairs closest to the emergency exit. I always had to be prepared for a quick escape if case any demons ever decided to attack me in public. After I had demolished my muffin in two minutes flat, I dug in my bag, pulling out my hard cover copy of _Dracula._ "Ah sweet relaxati-"I stopped when I felt my senses perk up. "Demon," I mumbled under my breath, "Ugh why here, why now?" Nonchalantly I began scanning the café for the beast, just as I was stopping, our eyes met and I felt fear strike me to the core. "Oh hell," I thought to myself as I saw him.

Reincarnations were tricky. Navigate them had been taxing, but not impossible. The soul still belonged to him, no matter how many times it had been reborn. It was a foolish mistake, letting the soul slip through his fingers the first time. A bad bout of pneumonia. It seemed that not even a demon with his vast powers could change the fate's mind once they decided to that his string was to be cut, and stolen away from the demon. Though, even the fates would bend the rules if they thought it would prove amusing. He had hoped that a hundred years of chasing the damn soul would provide enough amusement for them.

The next time he had found the soul had been by sheer coincidence. He hadn't expected the soul to reincarnated. After that the first reincarnation had met its end and he still hadn't gotten the soul, the next eleven times he had found the soul seemed to be cruel jokes to him. The soul was always just out of reach whenever he found it. After the previous twelve failures, Sebastian had become weary and depressed, feeling that he should just give up on the soul. But he just couldn't do that, the soul was his and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

The year was now 2015 and finally after almost sixteen years of searching, he had finally found the soul once again. He was amazed to find out that the soul was located in America of all places, the ex earl was mostly likely rolling in his grave at this information. Sebastian felt his heart ache a bit at the thought of the young earl's final resting place. Twelve times over he had had to bury the reincarnation, and though he internally knew it was a worthless effort, he was determined to beat the fates this time.

Though it had been slightly diluted over time, Sebastian had no difficulties tracking the soul to its current location, a decent sized café. In order to avoid any suspicions, he changed into a more casual outfit before entering the establishment. After placing his order, he allowed his eyes to wander around the café. "I know it's here," he thought to himself as he continued scanning the café, "I can feel it." After gazing over all the other patrons, his eyes stopped, locked in contact with a young girl in the back, and suddenly he felt a spark. "Well…this is shall be interesting," he thought to himself, recognizing the spark immediately.

After finally breaking eye contact with the man, Melody rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Taking out her cell phone, she began to call the only person who could help her. "Come on, pick up, pick up," she begged silently. "Shit voicemail, Luna it's Mel, I need help. I'm at the café on the corner of fifth and main. There's one here. I'll try to get out of here and get to the shop, just get the wards ready, call me back." And with that she hung up the phone and began planning.

"Ok, focus, deep breaths," Mel said trying to calm her incoming asthma attack, "It will be easy. Just grab your stuff, pick up your coffee and go. But he locked eyes with me, he knows who I am, how do I get out of here unnoticed…."Melody's sentence tapered off while she looked at the ceiling, noting the sensor and sprinkler system. "…That'll work." Digging her emergency book of matches out of her pocket, she readied her plan, taking a moment to peek out the door to see if it was necessary.

"Frick," she hissed as she saw he was talking to the girls she had sat across from. "Great they're from my school, now he'll know where to attack me." She let out a sigh before heading back to the sensor. Striking the match directly underneath the sensor, she counted the moments. "One….two….three" she smirked as she heard the alarm begin to ring, feeling water begin to pour above her head.

"So you mean to say, neither of you know her?" he said questioning the two girls.

"We don't know her well, all we know is that she goes to our school," one of the girls said.

"And the fact that she's the school's biggest outcast," the other girl said.

"What do you mean by outcast? "Sebastian's sentence was cut off by a sudden ringing noise and the noises of frightened patrons startle by the alarm ringing an d the water now soaking the café.

"Damn it, I told you it was a cheap system," one of the girls said as they grabbed their stuff, running out the door.

"Clever girl," he thought to himself, "she will be an interesting one." Sebastian, still trying to avoid suspicion, had begun to make his way towards the main exit when he stopped. "…No. She's smarter than that," he said as he turned around, heading towards the emergency exit, pausing as he passed by her chair. "I guess I have my first task," he thought to himself as he gathered her belongings, and gave a smirk as he slipped out the door to wait for her.

Melody, now soaking wet, peeked her head out of the bathroom once more, "Finally, the coast is clear." She quickly dashed out the bathroom, heading over to grab her stuff. "Oh hell," she said as she noticed her bag was missing, along with the literal keys to her escape. "Someone must have picked it up," she inwardly groaned. Though it took her a moment, Melody noticed that the alarm had stopped ringing, "Uh-oh. Better get out of here." And with that Melody, not giving it a second thought, dashed out the emergency exit.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Melody knew she had made a mistake. He had been waiting for her along with her bag. "I believe this is yours," the man said with a deep, sultry voice wish a light British accent.

"Oh hell," I thought to myself, "now what do I do?"

*Meanwhile at Luna's*

Luna gave a loud yawn as she rolled off the couch in her office, as she stretched, "Oh man I needed that." After cracking her back, she continued," No more all nighters."

When she got up to grab her lunch out of the fridge, considering it was about 1:30 in the afternoon, she noticed her phone blinking on her desk. "Aw man," she said looking at the caller ID, "I swear if she already crashed it, I'm taking her keys away." "Well at least she left a message." As Luna began to listen to the message, her eyes got wide, "F*ck!"

After she had finished listening, she sprang into action, gathering the supplies and setting the demon wards on the shop. "Hold on Mel," she said after loading the gear bag into the car, "I'm coming. I just hope I'm not too late."


	4. Chapter 4

A new lifetime, a new day, a new….Master?

Chapter 4 preview.

Ok, the newest chapter is taking so long, which I am truly sorry about. I'm quite busy with my senior year and moving into a new house within the next two weeks. In truth, I am currently trying to find a beta reader for chapters, which if you're interested, personal message me about becoming my beta reader, but back to business. I figured since all of you readers have been waiting this long, I should give you a sneak peek of the upcoming chapter. It won't be much, but I hope it will make you all squee with excitement. Enough dilly dallying, on to the preview!

 _Melody had backed up all the way against the wall, panicking and trying to prioritize between escaping from the alley and trying not to let her quickly declining health status show through. "Damn it," she thought to herself. "Why did I have to forget the pendant today of all days?" He was holding her bag out, but she didn't get any closer to him, feeling like it was an obvious trap._

 _Melody hated herself; she hadn't been this careless in ages. Not only had she snuck out of the house, eager to avoid capture from her sisters, but she had even gone so far as to ignore every shred of sense she had. ignoring her usual morning prep and running out of the house, and unfortunately, her morning prep included putting on her pendant._

 _Melody's soul had been cursed by a powerful being. Of course, Melody had never believed her, which was rare for Melody considering her near daily routine of training and demon hunting._

" _What were the fates thinking?!" He thought as he neared the oblivious girl, "A female reincarnation!? But the fact that she's already older than most of the previous ones, must mean something."_

" _Well at least she's willing to listen," he thought to himself. "I merely wish to speak to you about-," his sentence cut off as he realized the girl was about to do something brash. "Why must this soul never think before acting?" he sighed, thinking to himself._

I'm afraid that's all for now my precious readers, but hopefully the new chapter will be up within the next month, until then, keep reading and reviewing. ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,  
Though it pains me to say this, I am afraid that this has become official. I am discontinuing A new Lifetime.  
I no longer enjoy writing in that style and find it nearly impossible to continue it. Fear not however, for this story is not done. It shall soon be reborn from its ashes like a mighty phoenix. translation: I'm going to reboot it. It may be awhile, but before summer vacation rolls around, the first chapter be up. See you then.


End file.
